marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Selene Gallio (Earth-616)
Move Isn't the "Gallio" surname part of her Nova Roman alias. The woman is far far older than Rome and was born in central Asia. I vote for moving the article to "Selene (Earth-616)".--Gonzalo84 15:58, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, as far as I understand we go with legal names, not birth names. So, if Gallio is an alias, not her adopted legal name, then yes, we should move the page.--Max 20:47, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z hardcover Vol. 10 gives "Selene Gallio" as her real name. It's not an alias, it's her married name. ::--GrnMarvl14 20:12, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Then the move tag is going down.--Max 21:05, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :Hooray! :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 03:20, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Waitasecond. If Selene Gallio is her MARRIED name, then this is in the same situation as Domino. So this page should be moved to Selene (Earth-616)? --Johnnybravo44 (talk) 17:09, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: Agree that it's the same case. But so are Madeline Watson (Earth-616) and Magda Lehnsherr (Earth-616). The way I understood the policy, we used married names if maiden names were never given? ::::Fair enough. It would be nice if we did know them though.. Ah well. --Johnnybravo44 (talk) 17:54, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, with Selene, it could be that her whole birth name is "Selene" and the marriage gave her her first "official" last name. She IS old enough that last names might not have been prevalent at birth. :::::--GrnMarvl14 19:03, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Shes like Romulus then I guess. ;) --Johnnybravo44 (talk) 01:42, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :Exactly! :--GrnMarvl14 02:53, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Abilities Section Okay, on several other sites, I've seen additional things about Her abilities realted to Her Psychic-Vampirism. On one site it says that She can't use Her Life-Force absorption in the sunlight, and that She can't use Her absorbed Life-Force to heal Her wounds when in sunlight either. Can anyone prove or disprove this? Also on several sites it says that She cannot create flames, that She can only manipulate pre-existing flames. On another site, it says that She can create flames but that She is not immune to them, and thus has to create a psychic film around Her body to protect Her from the heat of the flames. Also another site says that She is damaged by sunlight when She's in Her shadow form, and that She can physically as well as psychically absorb someone in order to gain the ability to transform into the victim. And lastly another site claims that She can absorb the Life-Force of others from a short distance away too. Is there anyone who can clarify any of this? Here are some links to some of the sites- http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix4/seleneblackqueen.htm http://x-genesis.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=oldgamesheets&action=display&thread=2412 http://z13.invisionfree.com/A_Thin_Line/index.php?showtopic=106.--Yomiko-chan (talk) 07:33, March 4, 2013 (UTC) : ^ Bump.--Yomiko-chan (talk) 21:11, March 4, 2013 (UTC) ::All of that stuff sounds like fan-cruft. I've never seen the nature and limits of her powers explained in that great of detail in a comic ever. Well, except the part about only needing physical proximity and not direct contact to drain life force. The X-Genesis page appears to be an online char bio created for use in an RPG. the author seems to have taken several "creative liberties". The Thin Line page has another weird bit tossed in "Selene remembers the life of anyone she absorbs"... um... what? that's ROGUE.... Selene just eats people... Both X-Genesis and Thin Line are written to assume that Selene needs to drain others in order to LIVE. She doesn't. She's an External. The Unapp page is reasonably accurate, the other two? Um... not so much.--Marhawkman (talk) 05:32, March 5, 2013 (UTC) ::: I cannot find the page that said the crap about the sunlight weakness thing. But when I find it, I'll put a link to let you all see if it is Fannon or not.--Yomiko-chan (talk) 07:59, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :::: http://www.nexusofrealities.vacau.com/doku.php?id=characters:selene_gallio Here it is. I think that is also an RP thing. Anyways, Wikipedia and Comicvine stated that She could shapeshift into others (but did not specify if it was through magical means or not), can that be verified? Also Wikipedia mentions that She can use Magic to create Illusions (most likely the thing used for shapeshifting). Can it be added?--Yomiko-chan (talk) 08:30, March 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Actually... I DO remember issues where she did that. It was in the issues where she was recruiting her Inner Circle. BUT, we don't know how. When she recruited Senyaka she pretended to be a child. HOW wasn't explained IIRC, just like most of her powers...--Marhawkman (talk) 18:40, March 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::She did once say something about remembering the lives of those she absorbed. I think it was in UXM back in the eighties. --Khajidha (talk) 16:16, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Yes, but it's not clear how much detail there is to that... It's not clear whether she has the actual memories of the person or something else.--Marhawkman (talk) 01:08, May 13, 2013 (UTC) --Tecno organic virus-- I think that selene can corrupt and control the tecno-organic virus via her magic. Inittialy, eliphas was the controller of the virus, but selene kill him and retain control of the tecno-organic resurrected mutants without troubles. Juakoblabla (talk) 17:08, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Hyborian age Were Selene's pre-Roman adventures (such as in Hyborian Age) ever mentioned or depicted in comics? Undoniel (talk) 11:46, February 12, 2018 (UTC)